


Blood as Red as the Sunset

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [190]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Heartbeats, M/M, Nightmares, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Sam thought he didn't see how much he was hurting. What Sam was telling him was a very small fraction of the truth, and he couldn't stop the way his breathing would quicken at the very thought that Sam might die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood as Red as the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 22 Clip Show

Dean has nightmares about Sam dropping dead.

He knew Sam thought he didn't see how much he was hurting. What Sam was telling him was a very small fraction of the truth, and he couldn't stop the way his breathing would quicken at the very thought that Sam might die.

When they would sleep, Dean would always wrap himself around Sam like an octopus, holding on tight with his head resting on his brother's chest, right over his heart. Sam would always started out tense, because Dean was never the cuddly type. But then he would slowly relax and twist his fingers in Dean's hair as he slowly fell asleep.

Usually, the sound of his brother's heartbeat would be enough to keep away the really bad nightmares, but sometimes no matter what he did to try and stop them, they would still come. There was always blood, coming from Sam's mouth or his eyes or even his ears. He knew that was a result of seeing Sam's cough up the stuff into his hand or in a tissue when he thought Dean wasn't looking. But he saw enough. In his nightmares, Sam would always bleed out, and Dean would just stand there, unable to move. Sam would stare up at him and plead for help, but Dean couldn't help him, and Sam would die with his eyes wide open.

He'd always wake up in a cold sweat, a small gasp leaving his mouth as he twisted his fingers in Sam's shirt. He'd glance at Sam, just to see him alive before he tried to sleep again, and sometimes Sam would be sleepily gazing at him with furrowed eyebrows. Dean would lay back down on Sam's chest and press a light kiss right where Sam's heart was, and Sam would thumb Dean's lips and whisper;  _It's okay._

And Dean would believe him.


End file.
